The Werewolves And The Rogue Demon Hunter
by shadowglove
Summary: When Lois accompanies Chloe to do some investigating, neither cousin is prepared to come against honest to god werewolves, get infected, or meet Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, former Head Boy, Watcher, and currently a Rogue Demon Hunter extraordinaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

Chapter 1/3.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Get up! Get up!" Lois frantically pushed her wounded, bleeding cousin up onto the ledge, hearing the sounds of howling drawing closer and closer.

Chloe whimpered and went silent as she slid up above, the sound of the tire iron she'd been gripping clanking to the ledge floor.

"_Chloe_!" Lois screamed as she scrambled up as well, horrified to see her baby cousin so pale and lifeless.

And yet she didn't have time to check for a pulse.

Grabbing the tire iron, Lois turned and tried to lower her breathing, tried to stop breathing completely, begged her heart to stop pounding so loudly.

The howling grew louder, and suddenly the _thing_ that looked like a woman and yet _not_ appeared in the opening, snarling, sniffing.

Biting back her desire to scream, Lois brought a hand to her mouth.

And yet the silence wasn't enough, because their wounds were bleeding profusely, and the thing turned towards their hiding place immediately. It charged, snarling and trying to get up, but Lois yelled and swung the tire iron, the metal connecting with the thing's face.

A pained yelp echoed throughout the caves as the female thing fell to the ground.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot pierced the night, and the creature roared as the bullet grazed her arm, not really causing much damage but effortlessly pissing her off. Lois and the creature turned towards the entrance of the caves, seeing a male silhouetted by the light of the full moon. He raised his gun and tried shooting once more, but his aim was _terrible_.

Lois flinched as the creature charged at him, knocking the gun away and grabbing his neck, raising him off the ground.

Gaze going down to the gun, Lois tumbled out of the crevice in the cave wall she and Chloe had been hiding in, grabbed the gun, and fired.

The female creature went painfully still, and then she let go of the man and crumbled to the ground, dead, bleeding from the large hole in her head.

"Shoot her in the heart or she won't be completely dead!" The man stumbled towards Lois.

The brunette did as said, another gunshot ringing throughout the night.

Her eyes then widened as the creature, dead on the ground, morphed into a normal girl, and then melted away into nothing.

She dropped the gun in horror.

"Are you okay miss?" The man stopped when he noticed the blood tinting her shirt. "You were bitten."

Lois turned to him numbly, turning back to the ledge. "Chloe!"

She ignored the man and hurriedly scrambled back up, almost slipping due to the fact that Chloe's blood was dripping everywhere, making it slipperier to climb.

Chloe was pale, unmoving, scratches covering her body, but what was really causing her to bleed out was the bite on her back.

"Was she bitten as well?" The man called from below.

"Yes." Lois answered.

She didn't know who this man was, but he obviously knew what was going on.

"Bollocks." He murmured.

Another howl filled the air.

"Double bollocks." He pushed the tire iron back up onto the ledge before grabbing his gun and climbing up as well.

"I can't stop the bleeding." Lois whispered, pulling off her shirt and pressing it against the wound on Chloe's back. "We need to get her to a hospital!"

"Doctors won't be any good to her now." The man murmured. "You neither."

"What?" Lois looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "I'm okay."

"You're far from it. Your infected. Both of you. One bite is all it takes." He kept his eyes on the entrance, his gun in his hand. "By the next full moon you're going to have to lock yourselves up during the three nights of the full moon or you'll transform into one of those creatures and kill everyone you love."

"Wait. _Wait_." Lois' eyes widened. "You can't expect me to believe that that was a werewolf!"

"Madam, what _else_ could it have _possibly_ been?" He wanted to know. "Even if you have _not_ been graced to have had the privileged schooling I did as Head Boy at the Watcher's Academy, one can see that this can be nothing other than a lycanthrope. I have been tracking this werewolf and her mate for three states now, since I am a _Rogue Demon Hunter_, and I know that her mate will be _unhappy_ that we have done away with the only woman he will ever lay his eyes on ever without the desire to rip her throat out."

Lois just looked at him in the shadows, horrified.

She'd been sure that this could only be a meteor freak gone wrong.

But _supernatural_?

GENUINELY Supernatural?

No meteor rocks involved?

Dear _god_!

That made things even worse!

Chloe and her had been so sure!

That was why they'd come out investigating, but they'd been ill prepared for the creatures, and now Chloe was bleeding out next to her, unconscious, while they were trapped in the Kawatche Caves with a man who had proudly declared himself not only a _Rogue Demon Hunter_, but _Head Boy_ at that. And Lois' mind went in _very_ homoerotic directions when she heard that term, although she was sure it had nothing to do with the All Boys School fantasies that were playing in her head.

But she didn't have long to be lost in her fantasies, because suddenly Chloe was _glowing_.

The Head Boy and her turned as much as they could on the roof, towards the source of light, eyes widening as they witnessed the cuts and bites beginning to close up. The blood that she'd bled out _caught on fire _all around them, evaporating in seconds, leaving no trace of it.

"What the _hell_?" Head Boy whispered, his British accent going deeper as he squeaked.

"Oh baby cuz." Lois whispered. "Why didn't you _tell_ me you're meteor infected too?" She crawled closer and looked down at her sixteen year old cousin, tenderly sweeping some blonde hair out of her face. "Do you even _know_?"

"Meteor infected?" Head Boy turned to her. "_Meteors_ are the reason why she just _healed_?"

Lois was about to nod, to say that this could be the only reason she could think of, but then she remembered that Head Boy was a Rogue Demon Hunter, and she didn't know if he would broaden his hunts to Meteor Freaks once he found out about them. Then again, considering that they were infected with lycantrophy they were already on the hit list, weren't they?

A howl close to the entrance of the caves caused Lois and Head Boy to turn around once more, eyes wide.

Lois held the tire iron.

Head Boy the gun.

Then, remembering how _bad_ an aim he had, Lois tore the gun out of his hands (ignoring his squeaking protests) and shoved the tire iron at him instead.

"So shot to the heart and the head will finish him off?" Lois whispered to Head Boy, eyes never leaving the entrance.

He nodded. "These are younger, weaker ones. The stronger ones require more work."

"More work how?" Lois frowned.

"One must remove the heart from the body, burn it, pour the ashes into holy water mixed with silver and then one can do away with the ashes as one sees fit." He declared, voice a low whisper. "I myself prefer having it placed in an urn and buried on sacred ground. Just as an extra precaution."

"So you've killed a werewolf before?" Lois asked.

"Not-exactly." His voice croaked. "I mean, I know the _logistics_ and, well, I've never had the opportunity until now to hunt a lycanthrope in reality."

"So in other words you're a glorified _newbie_." Lois scoffed, annoyed that this was her luck.

"I'll have you know that upon graduating from the Watcher's Academy I was not only placed in charge of _one_ Slayer-but _two_!" He puffed out his chest, and then deflated. "It's not my fault they were so..._complicated_."

"Slayer?" Lois made a face, finally tearing her attention from the entrance of the cave to look at him in confusion. "Like the _band_?"

"Why does everyone assume its the band?" He mumbled, downtrodden.

It was actually kinda cute.

"And I'm sorry but this is classified information that just _anyone_ can know." Head Boy declared snottily.

"Then why did you mention it?" Lois wanted to know.

He opened his mouth, and then closed it, clearly pouting, even in the darkness.

Lois bit down on the urge to smile despite her pain and the situation.

He was really kinda cute.

And he had a great mouth.

With lips like those she could totally understand him earning the whole "Head Boy" title.

Or well, in her homoerotic fantasy world she could.

Another howl brought Lois' mind back to the situation at hand. "Okay, so you're saying that this is the male, right?"

He nodded. "They were a mated pair traveling without a pack, all very odd since werewolves I've studied usually like to stay to one place and almost always have a pack. They crave a pack. I knew a lone werewolf who was with a normal girl, but while he loved her he was drawn to another werewolf for the same thing."

"How sad." Lois whispered.

Head Boy nodded.

Suddenly a black figure silhouetted by the full moon appeared in the cave entrance, roaring with fury.

Lois gulped, raising the gun and readying to shoot.

The creature charged, going too fast for Lois to get a clear shot.

It was way too dark.

The werwolf jumped at them and Lois pulled the trigger, a bullet wedging itself in the creature's shoulder.

A howl of pain echoed throughout the cave as the creature began to tumble, but as it went it grabbed onto the tire iron and dragged Head Boy down with him.

"Damn!" Lois sent the unconscious Chloe a worried look, before looking down at where Head Boy and the werewolf were both somewhat disoriented from the fall. The brunette aimed the gun at the werewolf and pulled the trigger...it clicked empty. "Dammit!"

Seeing the creature beginning to shake off his disorientation quicker than Head Boy, Lois acted on instinct and threw herself off of the ledge, onto the werewolf's back. It roared, trying to throw her off, but she held on tightly, digging her fingers deep into the bullet wound in the shoulder. The creature slammed back against the cave wall, the blow and pain and blood loss disorienting Lois but she refused to give in.

"Where's the gun?" Head Boy asked, frantically.

"Over there!" Lois snapped, digging her other finger into the creature's eye. "It's empty!"

Suddenly she was thrown from the creature, hitting the cave wall with a loud thud, all oxygen pushed from her lungs.

The werewolf, shoulder and eye bleeding profusely, turned towards her, snarling.

Gunshots rung throughout the night, repeatedly, and the werewolf's body shook as the bullets pierced him.

The creature staggered a couple of steps towards Lois, before collapsing to the ground.

She looked up at Head Boy, watching him as he quickly reloaded the gun once more, apparently having kept the spare bullets in his pants pocket.

Head Boy finished loading the weapon and stumbled to his feet, coming towards them. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, pushing herself up, body in pain.

A shot rang out, blowing off the creature's nose.

Head Boy flinched. "Wasn't aiming for his nose."

Rolling her eyes at him, Lois limped towards him and was grateful when he passed over the gun with little complaint. The brunette then turned to the werewolf and shot him twice, once in the head, once in the heart.

Like his mate before it, the creature melted into nothing.

"Are you sure there were only two of them?" She asked softly.

Head Boy nodded. "Positive."

Dropping the gun, Lois leaned hard on Head Boy, hiding her face in his sleeve.

And then she fainted from blood loss.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

Chapter 2/3.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The first thing that ran through Lois' mind when she awoke to a strange motel room was: _But I didn't go out drinking last night, did I?_

She felt someone moving in bed with her, and flinched, realizing that she _must_ have gone out drinking after all. The brunette was disappointed in herself since it'd been a long time since she'd gotten _so drunk_ as to just hook up with a random stranger in a random motel room.

And then the stranger turned and hugged Lois' arm to his chest.

His chest which had..._breasts_.

Lois' eyes widened in shock.

She'd never been _that_ drunk before!

But when she turned to get a peek of her bed companion, Lois' eyes widened as she realized that it was none other than Chloe, who looked pale yet otherwise fine.

Eyes narrowing, Lois brought a hand to her head as the events from the night before returned to her with a kick, causing her to gasp in shock.

There'd been werewolves.

And a Rogue Demon Hunter.

And...and...!

Lois' stomach went queasy as she yanked off her shirt and hurried to the bathroom, looking in the mirror.

Sure enough, the bite mark was dark against her skin.

Lois gulped.

According to Head Boy one bite from werewolves was enough to pass the lycanthrope virus...and both girls had been bitten.

"No, no, no, no!" Lois whispered, refusing to admit it.

Maybe if she didn't accept it, it wouldn't be true.

She closed her hazel eyes, knowing that theory was whack.

And then she remembered something else.

Eyes opening, Lois tore out of the bathroom and raced to her cousin's side. "Chloe? Chloe wake up honey."

And yet Chloe didn't open those eyes, or even acknowledge that she was being shaken.

"_Chlo_?" Lois whispered, beginning to get nervous.

The blonde was breathing evenly.

Lois lifted her slightly and looked at her bite, eyes widening when she found the bite mark gone.

Lowering the younger girl, Lois sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her.

If Chloe had a healing meteor ability, maybe it had countered the lycanthrope virus in her system.

And maybe she could do the same with Lois.

It was a long shot, but it was all Lois had.

"Chloe? C'mon baby cuz, rise and shine." Lois frowned when further shaking had continual failure.

Leaning forwards, she carefully opened Chloe's eyelids, gasping and letting go as she threw herself away from the bed, heart racing.

Those eyes under those lids hadn't been Chloe's normal, green orbs.

They'd been pale and inhuman.

They were wolf eyes.

Lois gulped, sitting back down.

Great.

Just great.

Lois was a werewolf.

And Chloe was a teenaged mutant werewolf.

As if high school wasn't hard enough.

The door to the room opened, and Head Boy entered, closing the door and freezing when he saw her. His mouth opened and closed before he rapidly turned to face the door, voice a near squeak when he spoke. "What became of your shirt?"

It was only then that she remembered she hadn't put it back on.

The brunette reached for the discarded material and pulled it back on. "I was looking at my bite in the mirror in the bathroom and I forgot to put it back on."

"I saw...see..." He cleared his throat loudly.

Lois couldn't keep the amused smile off of her lips. "I'm decent now."

"Right. Of course." He cleared his throat once more, hesitating a couple of seconds, before turning to her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better." Lois nodded. "Thanks for not leaving us out there."

He frowned. "Of course I wouldn't." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I gave you both a blood transfusion, you'd both lost plenty."

"How did you know our blood types?" Lois wanted to know, noticing finally the equipment pushed to the side of the room which had been used for this, and the empty blood bags.

She was impressed that he carried these sorts of things with him.

"In your wallets you both have cards with basic information." He informed.

"Oh, right. Chloe did them." Lois sent a look towards her cousin. "She isn't waking up-and her eyes-."

"I noticed them." He murmured, going to Chloe and carefully opening her eyelid, looking down into the pale, inhuman orb. "I have never read of this happening before, I think it must be due to the mixing of the lycanthrope virus and this meteor virus you spoke of."

"Will she be okay?" Lois whispered.

He looked at her, leaving Chloe to sleep. "Considering that she's _healed_ her Mark, which is supposed to be impossible to remove, then yes, I think she will. It will just take time."

"Good." Lois sighed, relieved, before looking up at him. "I'm Lois Lane, by the way, and that's my cousin, Chloe Sullivan."

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Rogue Demon Hunter." He pulled himself up tall, chest puffed out in pride as he grabbed onto his lapels. "A pleasure to meet you."

The name utterly fit him.

He then deflated and sighed, looking at her. "Miss Lane, I don't know how much you remember about last night, but you and your cousin were lucky to escape two rogue werewolves. But you weren't lucky enough to do so without being infected. I examined both of your blood and both have the virus already working inside of you."

"Are we going to transform tonight?" Lois worried. "Last night was the first of the three nights of the full moon."

"No, you will not change until the first full moon of the next month." Wesley replied. "It should give you time to come up with a plan of what to do to contain yourselves so that you do not hurt others."

Lois gulped at the thought. "You said you knew a werewolf who wasn't on the killing bandwagon, right? What does _he_ do to contain himself during full moons?"

"Oz locks himself in a cage, and is guarded by friends with a tranquilizer gun in case he starts to overpower the bars." Wesley replied. "Although, I must admit, that he was a different sort of werewolf than the one we encountered last night."

"There are different kinds?" Lois blinked.

Wesley nodded. "Of course, there are different kinds of humans, differentiated by race, height, diseases. And there are many different types of canines and wolves as well. Why shouldn't someone who is a genetic mixture of them come with various differences as well depending on which species infected you?"

Lois blinked.

That-that kinda made sense.

"So what was the difference between your friend and the werewolves from last night?" She wanted to know, head tilted.

"Well, other than the fact that Oz was trying to _not_ eat and destroy humans?" Wesley asked curiously. "Well, hairiness for one. He was much more true to the canine, whereas these werewolves were more humanoid."

"While this is fascinating..." and she wasn't being sarcastic. "I'm concerned about this locking up thing. We don't have a cage or anything that we could lock ourselves in...and there's no one who can keep an eye on us with a tranquilizer gun in case we overpower the bars." Lois bit her thumbnail. "I don't want to get loose and hurt anyone."

Wesley looked at her before coming towards her and sitting down next to her on the bed's edge. "We still have time until next month. Don't despair." He pulled out a handkerchief from his front pocket and handed it to her.

"_We_?" Lois took the handkerchief although she really didn't feel like crying. "You're going to stay?"

"Yes, well, not only were you infected on my watch, but you saved my life." Wesley replied, with a little self-loathing in his voice. "It's my duty to look after you two now. There will be so many things happening now that you're infected, and you'll need someone there who knows what's happening and what to do about it."

Lois looked at him, eyes wide, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"And anyway, I am a Watcher, whether the Council acknowledges me anymore or not." A dark look crossed those blue eyes before he looked away with a shake of his head. "And I mightn't have a Slayer anymore, but I have two wolf girls who need my help and knowledge." He gave her a shy smile, before sending a look in Chloe's direction. "Also, this meteor infection you speak of interests me...and your cousin might be the first of a new species...someone needs to be here to document it."

So this was both business and pleasure for him.

Lois raised an eyebrow, realizing that she couldn't figure this guy out at all.

All she knew was that...well...she hoped her initial homoerotic fantasies concerning him being Head Boy were completely unfounded...because he smelt _really_ good.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

Chapter 3/3.

A/N: VERY au for Smallville. NOTHING has happened the way it has in the show.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So you've lived in Smallvale most of your life." Wesley gazed at the pictures of younger Lois and Chloe, the girls grinning mischievously at the camera.

"_Smallville._ I lived with my father until my mother's death, and then I went to live with uncle Gabe and Chloe since dad is in the army and he felt that as an only child I needed some stability in my life. We mostly lived in Metropolis, and when Chloe was around thirteen and I was fifteen Uncle Gabe got promoted to manager of the Smallville LuthorCorp fertilizer company and he's been running things ever since."

Wesley nodded, looking at another picture of Gabe and the girls. "Will your uncle Gabe have questions as to where you two were last night?"

"He's out for the weekend, gone to some conference in Metropolis, it's why Chloe and I picked last night to go investigating the claims of monsters." Lois replied, sending her cousin a look. "You okay?"

Chloe, who had finally awoken before they returned home, nodded, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm wrapping my head around the fact that the supernatural actually exists...and that now I'm a part of it." She frowned, running her palms over her legs. "How did I get this hairy this soon? I shaved yesterday."

"Ah, yes, right." Wesley turned to them. "This is a side effect of lycanthropy that I have heard of. Your hair will grow faster...all your hair. You'll probably have to shave every single day."

Chloe looked up at him in horror.

Lois wasn't feeling so happy either. "_Every_ single day?"

"Unless you wear pants a lot so you don't have to show off your legs." Wesley replied.

Chloe moaned. "Why couldn't I be a _vampire_?"

Lois made a face, agreeing.

Seriously.

_Every_ day?

"Because they're soulless monsters. Except for Angel." Wesley mumbled. "Except when he's lost his soul." He nodded. "Then he's a soulless monster too."

The cousins exchanged confused looks yet didn't ask anything.

"I'm going up to bathe." Chloe sighed, standing up. "And _shave_."

Lois watched the blonde disappear up the stairs, before turning to Wesley. "How does she seem to you?"

"I do not believe that my opinion is important in this matter as I have never seen her conscious before." He replied, eyebrow raised. "How did she seem to _you_?"

Lois made a face, glancing over her shoulder towards the stairs once more before answering. "She's snarky...so I'm not going to freak out for now."

Wesley raised an eyebrow at her before nodding and finally sitting down, looking awkward yet determined. "I will immediately seek employment and once I have this and a place to stay in we need to come together to think of a way of containment for you and your cousin on the nights of the full moon."

"I can't believe that I'm talking about ways to lock myself up." Lois whispered, running a hand over her hair. "I mean, other than handcuffs once or twice whenever the mood struck I've never really liked the thought of bondage and yet here I am going the extra mile."

Wesley gulped. "Y-yes well, furry handcuffs aside, this is for people's _safety_."

"Oh, not those flimsy furry ones." Lois made up her nose. "I use the _real_ deal. Had then since I was sixteen."

Wesley just looked at her, eyes wide, and gulped.

Loudly.

She watched in fascination as his Adam's Apple bobbed.

What would normally be ignored or taunted by her was now suddenly fascinating, and Lois didn't know what to say or do. She didn't understand it. It was as if she was hyperaware of this man. And it wasn't because he was the most handsome man in the world or anything. Sure, he was good looking, but Lois had seen handsomer.

And yet those handsomer men had nothing on this guy.

And she just couldn't explain it.

She didn't even really _know_ Wesley, and yet she felt as if she did.

She felt like she could trust him.

She was relieved and happy that he was going to be sticking around, helping them.

And she _really_ wanted to see what his pants hid.

"So what can you tell me about Smalldale and this meteor infection?" Wesley asked, clearing his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

"Small_ville_. And there was a meteor shower some years back that nearly destroyed this place. Ever since then people have been mutating." Lois explained. "All the mutations can be traced back to the meteor shower, meteor rocks, or something made from the meteor rocks. Chloe reopened the high school's newspaper and coined the term 'meter freak', and she investigates them...though I'm not sure what she's going to do now that she knows _she's_ one of them herself."

Wesley nodded. "It would do good for her not to draw any attention to herself, especially now that she's a werewolf on top of everything."

Lois agreed.

"You-are finished with high school?" He cleared his throat, not looking at her once more.

Lois smiled. "Yes, just graduated last month actually."

"Any plans for college?" He asked.

Lois made a face. "I was thinking for a while about going to MetU, but I decided not to. College, well, it's just not for me. I'm working at The Beanery now while trying to figure out what exactly I want to do with my life."

"The Beanery?" He asked, curiously.

"A coffee shop." Lois grinned. "I'm the head barista."

"Ah." He nodded, looking away once more.

Lois gazed down at her hands before looking up. "So...what type of job will you be looking for?"

"Good question." He frowned, tapping a finger to his lips. "Is there a _library_ here in SmallTown?"

"Smallville." Lois' lips quirked. "Are you messing up the name on purpose or are you just _that_ much of an airhead?"

His lips parted in aghast as he turned to her. "Well forgive _me_ for having other thoughts dominating my mind at this moment!"

"I will try." She smirked.

He pouted at her flippant attitude. "You remind me of Buffy. Too much mouth."

"Says the man with _the_ mouth." Lois narrowed her eyes, wondering who the hell this Buffy was.

Ex girlfriend?

And what sort of name was _Buffy_ anyway?

"_The_ mouth?" Wesley blinked, confused.

"Yeah." Lois grumbled, friggin annoyed right now. "_The_ mouth with _the_ lips."

He brought his hand to his mouth. "What's wrong with my _lips_?"

"Nothing's wrong with them!" Lois snapped, jolting up to her feet. "That's my whole point!"

Wesley was pressed against the sofa, eyes wide, just looking at her in confusion and maybe a bit of fear.

"And what kinda name is _Buffy_ anyway?" Lois snapped. "Who in their right mind would date someone named _Buffy_?"

Wesley continued to look at her...somewhat frightened. "Angel?"

Lois went still, all anger and annoyance leaving her immediately as she turned to him. "Wait, the vampire with the girlie name?"

"Yes." Wesley had yet to move from where he was pressed against the sofa, cautious. "Angel was once Angelus, Scourge of Europe, Master Vampire, before he got his soul."

A small smile tilted her lips. "I still can't believe _his _name is Angel."

"Well, _technically_ it's Liam but when he turned he was called Angelus the Angel-Faced Killer and-."

"Buffy and _Angel._" Lois snickered, in a great mood by now. "They are so destined."

Wesley blinked, utter confusion on his every feature. "I wouldn't exactly say-."

A scream erupted from upstairs.

Lois looked up, eyes wide in horror. "_Chloe_."

Tearing out of the living room Lois rushed up the stairs and burst into the bathroom, finding scratches on the wall, and nothing else.

Not even her cousin.

Wesley was behind the brunette, holding a vase as a weapon.

"_Chloe_?" Lois called.

A whimper could be heard from above them.

Lois looked up at the ceiling, seeing Chloe hanging upside down, finger and toenails now claws dug into the roof. "_Chloe_?"

Wesley dropped the vase in shock, no one reacting as it broke into millions of pieces. "How the _devil_-?"

Chloe was crying, wearing only her underwear, and looking utterly miserable. "I saw a cockroach...and the next thing I know is I'm up here...and I'm _stuck_."

"Don't worry, we'll, uh, get you down." Lois tried to calm down her cousin before turning to Wesley. "Is this normal?"

Wesley shook his head. "She shouldn't be able to do anything like this unless it's a full moon and she's changed. I mean, wolves have heightened abilities in their humans forms, but I have _never_ heard of the human summoning the wolf's claws before." He pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "This is utterly _fascinating."_

"_Guys_." The sixteen year old above them sniffled. "All my blood is rushing to my head and I'm getting _dizzy_."

"Right." Lois turned to Wesley. "Downstairs in the storage room under the stairs you'll find a ladder."

He nodded and left.

Lois looked up at her cousin. "Don't worry, we'll get you down."

"How am I going to explain the claw marks to dad?" Chloe bemoaned, sniffling, obviously close to tears once more.

"Well, it's your bathroom, he doesn't really come up in here." Lois reminded. "It's going to be okay, Cuz. Okay?"

"What if something scares me and I climb the walls at _school_?" Chloe's voice shook. "Lois, I'm enough of a freak and outcast as it is! I can't-I can't _handle_ this!"

"Yes. You can." Lois narrowed her eyes. "And you're going to. You have no other option. You're going to be fine. We both are."

There was silence before Chloe finally let out a long breath. "Yes ma'am."

Lois smiled sadly up at her cousin, hearing Wesley hiss downstairs as something came crashing down on him. "He's kinda cute, isn't he?"

Chloe blinked, looking down at her. "_Wesley?"_

"Yeah." Lois nodded, not sure _why_ she was relieved that Chloe had looked at her in such shock and hadn't agreed full-heartedly. "And he smells nice."

"_Wesley_?" Chloe echoed once more, making a face. "Seriously? You're _smelling_ him?"

"Not on _purpose_." Lois rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved." Chloe mumbled from the ceiling. "Means I'm not the only one whose wolfiness is manifesting."

Lois blinked, arching her neck back to look at her cousin better. "You think its the wolf in me smelling him?"

"Noticing him." Chloe corrected. "Makes me wonder _why_."

Lois made a face, wondering why as well.

But neither girl had time to think because suddenly Chloe's claws morphed back into her normal nails, and suddenly with a scream she was falling.

On instinct, Lois reached out and caught her cousin.

Chloe blinked in Lois' arms, looking up at her. "You're strong."

"_Dude_." Lois agreed, grinning brightly.

They heard clanging and banging from the stairs, and Lois put down her younger cousin, the girls leaving Chloe's bathroom and heading to the stairs, seeing Wesley fumbling and fighting and _losing_ as he tried to haul the ladder up the stairs. He was so locked in his battle with the evil ladder that he had yet to realize that they were there and watching him.

Chloe tilted her head to the right.

Lois bit down on her bottom lip.

He was kinda adorable.

"I'd offer to help...but I just realized I'm in my underwear." Chloe whispered to Lois. "I'll be in my room."

The blonde turned and left.

Lois smiled at her before turning to Wesley, wondering if she should let him know that they didn't need the ladder anymore...

...Or just ogle him for a couple of minutes more.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
